Talk:Arena
Should this article be moved/renamed to "Arena (faction)," to distinguish it from the "Arena (location)," which refers to Imperial City Arena? (i.e. disambiguation page) 11:43, 3 April 2006 (CDT) I changed this to redirect to just Arena which is a much bigger article.Orangutan 10:11, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... You should also set up a page for Arena the game, as it was the first ES game out. TheImperialDragon 23:27, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Life after Grand Champion :Has anyone out there extensively particpated in fighting the gathered beasts in the Arena? I have only encountered Land Dreughs, Orcs, Minotaurs and Minotaur Lords. Now I am only encountering 1,2 or 3 Minotaur Lords. Maybe we can get a tiered list, by level, of what creatures you might expect from top to bottom? Ranieldule 07:51, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, after Grand Champion, the beasts are tiered to your level. Minotaur Lords are the max. I'm not sure what the levels are for each beast. I'll see if I can look it up in the Construction Set later. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 15:44, 14 July 2006 (CDT) You can chech it out in gamefaqs.com in the elders scrolls IV oblivion 360 faqs named ARENA Gladiator Killing these prisoners is considered a murder by the Dark Brotherhood, so if you are not part of the faction yet, you'll get the message that you were seen by "unknown forces" ''I have passed this stage of the arena in two seperate characters and neither were part of the Dark Brotherhood. When I killed them I did not recieve the "unknown forces" messages. I did not even get a murder. Maybe it is a possible who attacks first glitch or something, we should investigate and note what happens. --DragonWR12LB 21:36, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, since you didn't get the message, it might be a glitch. It's happened to me twice with one of my characters (I went back and loaded before the battle to test it again). It didn't count as a murder, but I got that "unknown forces" message. Maybe I'll create another character just to test it it out. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 22:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::I killed those twin High Elves at the Brawler rank, and I was "observed by forces unknown." It's more than likely that some of the game's circumstances for the killing to be a innocent murder are conflicting. I also remember killing a bandit once and it said I was observed. Rather annoying, but this glitch is just an annoyance and not more... ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 17:51, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :: ::I think it has something to do with who attacks first. If they hit you, they assaulted you so they can be killed, but perhaps if your first attack is undetected or whatever then it may count as an assault. You won't get bounty though. :: :One example of this is Agronak's quest. On completion, he'll just stand there in the arena and not attack you. I had to use Blessing of Mania to get him to attack me first so it wouldn't count as murder. Betting at the Arena I created a section on it, though does anyone know of the mechanics of the betting? Perhaps if luck plays into it? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator''']] talk 16:46, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes, luck can affect the outcome of an arena match, luck might give a character better weapons or more health, etc... (Source: Player's Guide) TheImperialDragon 23:27, 29 August 2006 (CDT) : :If your luck is over 50 it seems to have some effect, but I think it's just a health boost. My luck is only 51, but a gladiator with a steel longsword beat an opponent with a glass hammer, so it's probably HP related. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 04:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Champion Names When you gain the rank of champion you get a list of names to chose from, someone should try to write this list down if possible. The only example I can remember (my name) is 'Crimson Blade' :'Shadowstep' is another one.--69.146.219.50 23:29, 4 March 2007 (CS) :Here's the ones I can remember: :*The Divine Avenger :*The Crimson Blade :*Skullcrusher :*Shadowstep :*Man-O-War (Male Only) :*Dragonheart (the one I use) :*There's a female only one, I think it's something like Iron Maiden or something. And no, it's not after the band, it's after a medieval torture device that the band got its name from. Also Includes (But not the entire list) :*Spell Slinger :*The Black Arrow :*The Messenger of Death :*The Butcher :*The Tamriel Terror :*Lady Luck Additional names added by Yang Kao (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Equipment I think some of the equipment used against you is levelled as when I went through the arena at level 25 some people had glass ebony and daedric equipment while others had silver and iron. Arrows I just did the first arena battle and i wasnt aloud to get my arrows back? although it says in the article you can get your arrows back Mr Hanky118 15:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Glitch? I cant do arena battles on my high level character because I asked for a match once and then i go into where the fight is and the gates aren't closed and there are no enemies and i dont know how to fix this glitch or whatever it isAceclaw 13:30, 19 July 2008 (UTC) The three argonians I was on a winning streak and I was richer then any of the store keepers, once I got to these three lizards I just couldn't do it, I tryed going after the sword wielder first but the hand to hand guys end up hurting me. How do I do this! MrGamerMan1324 (talk) 00:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What combat type do you use? Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 04:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I wear a heavy ramient, and I like to stick to a more defensive tactic. In the begining I normally charge out of the gate stop by the middle and get ready to pull up my shield. When the enemy hits me I move around the side and hit him or her in the back. I repeat this untill I won. My race is argonian I wear a blade helmet blade shield and the blade katana. MrGamerMan1324 (talk) 04:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Do you have any healing options, e.g. potions or restoration? If not, you're going to hate this fight. As a close range fighter, you should probably focus on the two unarmed Argonians first, as they won't be able to block you at low levels (I'm assuming by your equipment that you're a pretty low level), then you can just pick apart the blade wielder at your leasure. About the soundest tactic I can give you is probably to try and find a couple of summon scrolls, just to balance out the numbers a bit. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 06:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I joined the mages guild to buy some more spells to use, but I can't aford it I know this sounds cheesy but without winning in the arena I can't stop killing civilians... he he.... so I'm out on cash. The only way I'm getting money it through the dark brotherhood, but anyways to stop my rambling where is a place where I can buy some good health potions? 23:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) MrGamerMan1324 (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Buy them? Why bother. Just go and find some conjurers or necromancers. They usually have health potions or magicka potions, and the latter you can sell for extra money. There's also non-respawning alchemy equipment in some dungeons which you can sell. Most health potions are too expensive to bother buying, but they are relatively easy to find. Also, here's a few potion mixes you may find useful, as well as what I call them (yes, a Master is still using Novice potions. Shows you how well they work eh?): *Hunter's Brew: Boar Meat + Venison (Restore Health) *This one is apprentice, but still: Liquid Armour: Potato + Beef (Shield) *Don't really have a name for this one, it's just a generic poison: Wisp Stalk Caps + Nightshade (Damage Health). Against mages add Vampire Dust to add a silence effect. As you can guess, I'm a skilled alchemist, not just because the skill is useful but because it's fun. If you ever want a potion, ask me and I'll find the ingredients to make it (if it can be done that is). By the way, do you have any expansions/plug-ins? Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 06:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC)